


love foolish

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [20]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yang Jungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Jongseong, Jungwon is a virgin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Park Jongseong, Smut, Top Yang Jungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jay's omega wanted jungwon.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	love foolish

jay pretty much couldn't control his thoughts when he was on was heat. it was normal, his head was all blurry, the only thing he felt was the need to get knotted.

he didn't particularly mind it earlier, but something changed and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it.

jungwon finally presented. jay was happy for him, of course he was! it was his friend, his soulmate, bandmate. the problem was the fact that he presented as an alpha.

to say park was surprised when he heard the news for the first time would be an understatement, he was astonished, completely speechless.

don't understand him wrong, they didn't know each other for forever, but jay never really noticed any alpha traits in the younger one, maybe beside the fact that he was a good leader. him being an omega would make so much more sense, he was sensible, cute, a little childish and so so pretty.

and yes, that was the biggest problem.

yang jungwon was so so pretty. too pretty. and jay only started to notice it now.

it was his omega playing with him, he was sure. when the younger was still a pup, jay saw nothing but a friend, cute little brother, nothing more, nothing less.

and now, suddenly, he couldn't be in one room with the other without his mind and omega giving his these stupid ideas.

because, like we established earlier, yang jungwon was so so pretty. jay knew that, other members knew that, the fans knew that, even the alpha himself knew that.

and what his omega thought about every time it saw a pretty alpha boy? pups.

it started as an accident, really. he had his heat, he couldn't control his mind and the thoughts were stronger than him.

he imagined himself carrying jungwon's pups.

he was alone in the dorm, the others left him alone as always when he had his heat. he was laying on the younger's bed, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. the smell of lemon tree and ginger was too addicting, especially mixed with his own cherry pie and chilli scent.

he had his head buried into yang's pillow, ass up and legs far apart for better access. his one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it aggressively, making sure to focus on the tip. the second hand was deep down his hole, whole fist, because that was the closest thing resembling a knot he had.

the younger was just so… amazing. the best alpha he could imagine for himself. his beautiful eyes, jay could stare into them for the rest of his life. they were always so sparkly, as if he held all the stars there, decorated with long and dark eyelashes. his nose, small and straight, fitting so well on his so so pretty face. his lips which always looked so soft and kissable. his beautiful smile and dimples, of course jay couldn't forget about the damned dimples. his soft hair he didn't want to dye on any other color but black or brown, because he liked how it looked on him. his wide shoulders, jay loved to put his head on them. his strong jaw, good proportions. 

he was so strong, psychically and mentally.

that was the description of a perfect alpha. yang jungwon was a perfect alpha.

yang jungwon was perfection. he was the greatest creation, jay believed. he had no flaws and that's what made his omega fall for the younger one.

because it was only his omega, right?

and yes, jay felt really guilty about using his friend, his bandmate as his sex fantasy, but what he could do about it? nothing. he could do absolutely nothing.

it lasted for a while, three maybe four heats in a row. he was left alone in the dorm, he got off on jungwon's bed (face in the pillow of course, because the scent had an important role), slept and then got off again.

jay was lucky, because his heats weren't long. they lasted two, three days. that was good, he didn't have to do these embarrassing things for too long.

it was just so humiliating to him. jungwon was still a new alpha, his scent was so strong because of the pheromones he couldn't control that well yet and his friend was using it for his own advantage instead of helping him overcome the overwhelming feeling. the first year after the presentation was always the hardest and jay wasn't even able to support yang because he either had weird thoughts or was overthinking everything he had done.

he was such a bad older brother, he didn't deserve jungwon, in all honesty.

+×+

it was his fifth heat after won's presentation. he was alone, on the younger's bed, the usual.

what was unusual was how strong the scent was. it was already the second day, jungwon wasn't in the dorm since two days ago, his scent should be barely perceptible. it kinda felt a little like yang was close to him, but that was impossible. he was in heat. he was alone in the dorm. like always.

he was on his knees, ass up, fist already deep inside him, stretching him as much as possible. his mind was fogged, his senses were turned off, all he could do was to repeatedly pump his hand in and out and moan loudly.

"j-jungwonie… yes, yes, fill hyung with your pups, please, please" he kept saying, his voice needy and high pitched.

"hyung?" jay suddenly heard. his mind must be playing tricks on him, there's no way jungwon could be there, it's impossible.

he was too deep into his headspace, but he couldn't help but tremble when he felt something touching his back. he abruptly turned around to lay on his back and stared at the picture in front of him with eyes wide open.

"j-jungwonie, is that you?" he asked stupidly, but he really wasn't sure if it was real.

"it's me hyung… i came to help" he said with a little smile, his dimples visible.

"h-help? what do you mean jungwonie? where are the others?" jay asked panicked, he didn't know for how long he would be able keep the conversation going.

"they're in the hotel, i came alone. to help" yang said proudly.

"go away pup, please" park said without really thinking, but when he looked back at the younger's face he didn't look very happy.

"i'm not a pup anymore" he said, using his alpha voice.

jay knew he didn't mean it, he couldn't control his voice yet, sometimes it came out without him wanting to, it only worked on jay and niki. other alphas in the group didn't get affected and the betas didn't feel threatened because jungwon was still a young alpha, a little weaker than them (which was about to change quicker than they wanted). omegas and unpresented pups, homewer, always submitted.

just like jay. his omega screamed at him to do whatever jungwon, his alpha, was telling him to do. he had to listen.

when park didn't say anything, yang came closer to the bed, trying not to get too affected by jay's sweet scent. the older quickly turned around again, going back to his previous position, with his ass up for easy access.

his thighs were covered by thick layer of sweat and slick which fascinated the younger. was his hyung really that wet for him?

"alpha, please! i need your knot in me now, just please, put it in" the older babbled.

jungwon claimed he was there to help, but he couldn't stop but feel kinda insecure, he never knotted anyone before. was he going to be good? was he going to be able to make jay feel good?

he didn't really had time to get too far into his head, because his hyung was getting loud. he needed to do that, he wanted to do that, there was nothing stopping him now.

he quickly took his pants and underwear off and got behind the older. he knew he didn't need more stretching so he just went for it. he positioned his tip on park's rim and in one swift motion bottomed out.

jay got out a loud scream, and jungwon thought that he hurt him, he was bigger than park's hand after all, but when he tried to move away, the older one stopped him.

"you're so big wonie, fuck… give me your pups, give hyung your pups" he whined so yang started thrusting his hips.

he loved the tight and wet feeling around his member. his trusts were quick, a little messy and jay could definitely tell that it was won's first time. it still felt so good, and soon enough he was coming under himself.

jungwon wasn't far behind him, he came with an impressive amount of cum, stuffing jay so well.

park felt the knot inside him, it was so big, stretched him so much, he felt like he could burst any time soon. it felt so good, even better than he imagined.

maybe his omega wasn't wrong when it said jungwon will be the perfect alpha for him. they completed each other so well.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
